Wanna share him?
by Timbriny
Summary: Mirajana stays late cleaning the guild, and catches her sister with her boyfriend Natsu. What does she do? She devices to give her a little hand. Who would say that night would change everything.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost midnight and everyone had left the guild, except for Mirajane, that stayed until later at the Master's request to clean up the mess. Even in Fairy Tail standards the guild was quite messy today.

Mira had just finished mopping the floor, so she went down to the basement to see which drinks the bar still had and whether or not she needed to buy more in the morning. After a while she left the basement and started locking all the doors before she leaves. As she was on the infirmary hallway, locking the doors she ears sounds at the end of said hallway. Without realizing Mirajane starts to walk over to the room where the sounds were coming from, only to face a closed door. She very slowly turns the knob without making a sound and opens the door just enough so that she could see what was going on in the room. What she saw surprised her and, much against her intentions, turned her on. There she was, her younger sister, Lisanna, completely naked sucking on her boyfriend, Natsu, who was also naked and constantly letting out loud moans.

After a while, Lisanna removed her mouth from around his dick, grabbed it and started to jerk him off. Seeing this action made Mira without any control what so ever, lift her pink dress and start rubbing her pussy, through the pink lacy panties.

"It's so hard Natsu. I'm having trouble moving my hand." Lisanna said after a while. This action only made Mira think to herself. 'Has her older sister, I should help her with her problems'.

"Enjoying my sister's hand, Natsu?" Mirajane said, as she entered the room, causing the young couple to open their mouth in shock. Then very slowly, she starts walking towards the bed where the two of them were only to sit on the bedside.

"Mira-nee, what are you doing?" asked an embarrassed and ashamed Lisanna as her sister sat down besides her.

"I heard you were having trouble, so as your big sister I decided to help you out"

"But…"

"No buts sweety, okay? Trust me." Mira said interrupting her sister. "You okay with this, Natsu?" the older Strauss sibling asked the fire dragon slayer.

"I-I guess so, if Lisanna is okay with it." Natsu answered and as soon as he did Mirajane grabbed her sister's hand and started to move it up and down.

"Wow Natsu, I didn't know you were this big. Now Lisanna the trick to a good hand job is you need to keep it wet, okay? "

"O-Okay" Lisanna answered. After that Mira approached her face to the dick and let out a spit crawl out of her mouth and land on Natsu's member.

"Saw that? Now do it too" Mira told her sister, only to see her perform the same act as she did, except she after brought her hand to her mouth, licked it and put it back around Natsu's dick, moving it up and down, this time with much more ease. Mirajane said nothing, but she was proud of her sister, and as she played with his length she decided to get up, remove her dress, revealing her pink panties and bra and place herself next to Natsu's face.

"May I Lisanna?" she asked facing her sister, only to get a nod from her as answer. Once she had her sister's permission she grabbed Natsu's cheeks, pulled his face closer to her's and met his lips with her's. Mira quickly pushed her tongue inside Natsu's mouth, eager to explore it, making the young fire mage moan from pleasure. Lisanna then, placed her mouth around Natsu's member once again bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue along his length, making him moan even more into Mira's mouth. Mira saw what her sister was doing and before she could say anything, she felt Natsu copping her breasts, poking her nipples from time to time, which only made her moa in response, much to the slayer's delight.

"Don't forget your boobs, Lisanna." Mirajane told her sister, breaking the kiss and guiding with one hand Natsu's head to her nipples. Natsu kept caressing her boobs while he gently bit and lick her nipple making the oldest take over mage moan from satisfaction. Mean while Lisanna listened to her sister's advice and placed her boobs around Natsu's member and started moving them up and down, also making the fire mage moan in please. Whenever the tip appeared from her breasts she would lick or place a gentle kiss on it."Let me have a little fun with him too Lisanna" Mira said leaving Natsu's side and head towards his dick, trading places with her sister. This time although, Lisanna, already clouded by lust, simply sat on Natsu's face waiting for him to lick her wet pussy, while Mira was having fun with his hard member. The older sister pushed her mouth all the way until every inch of the Natsu's dick was in her mouth, deepthroating, coughing once she reached the base. Natsu had grabbed Lisanna's tights and had teased her a bit by licking the outside and breathing heavily to it but now he inserted his tongue inside her, exploring her wet walls, making her body shiver from the feeling of his skilled tongue touching her precious inner walls.

Lost in Lisanna's insides, Natsu didn't notice Mira had stopped blowing him, and only noticed something different when he felt his dick touching the outsides of Mira's pussy, her guiding him with her hand. In a quick move, Mira sat down, making Natsu's dick enter her, rubbing her wet wall as it went deeper. She started slowly jumping up and down on his dick, only leaving the head in when she went up, making her and him let out countless moans as his member touched and explored new areas each time she went back down.

"Natsu, I need more of you. Put your finger in my ass" Lisanna shouted in pure bliss, snapping the male out off his trance.

"Y-You sure about that Lisa? It will hurt?" Natsu inquired his girlfriend only to receive a loud moan from her, giving him the answer to his question. Without further due, Natsu rubbed the outsides of her ass with his index finger, before pushing it inside her ass, making her scream, both from pain and pleasure. Suddenly, Mira reached out to Lisanna and kissed her, grabbing her cheeks and making her screams disappear.

"Don't worry sweaty, I'm here to help you" Mirajane said when she broke the kiss for air, only to restart a second later, this time pushing her tongue inside her sister's mouth, earning countless moans from the young take over mage. Natsu continued to lick Lisanna's wet folds, while fingering her ass, as at the same time he continued pushing himself inside Mira, while the two females shared a kiss, rubbing each other's breasts.

"Natsu, dear, we want to try anal if you don't mid." Mira said when she broke the kiss once again for air, earning and nod from Lisanna and a grunt from Natsu who still had his tongue inside the younger sister's pussy. They positioned themselves so that the girls were now on all fours, pointing their asses to Natsu, who was supporting himself on his knees and was having trouble deciding which one to do first.

"Natsu please, do me first. I need you inside me." Lisanna shouted desperately, receiving a smile from her sister and a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bite the sheets, Lisa. It going to hurt" Natsu warned her, before entering. She did as he advice her, and as soon as she was ready, Natsu pushed his dick inside Lisanna's ass as deep as he could, making her scream very loud, although she had sheets on her mouth, and little tears appear on her eyes. "I'm going to start moving. Ready babe?" the fire mage asked, receiving a moan as an answer, which made him start moving his hip, pulling and pushing his dick out, leaving only the tip inside, making Lisanna drop the sheets from her mouth and scream as loud as she could, more because of the pleasure than the pain at this point. Natsu kept thrusting in Lisanna's ass, while Mira watched and fingered her own ass, preparing herself for what was coming. Natsu couldn't hold it any longer as his dick rubbed her insides and he soon unleashed his load inside her ass, making her arms fail, as she fell, leaving her ass pointing up, breathing heavily with her eyes close. Natsu slowly pulled his dick from inside her, and pointed it towards Mirajane.

"I thought you never came" she said to him as Natsu positioned himself behind her, and slowly pushed his dick inside of her, receiving a loud shout of pain and pleasure from the bartender. Natsu let his torso fall to Mira's back, so he could play with her breasts and nipples while thrusting into her ass. As he played with both her front and her back, Mirajane couldn't stop herself from letting out moans of pleasure as shivers over took her whole body. As her inner walls wrapped around his member, Natsu couldn't hold it much longer and, like he did with Lisanna, he cummed inside Mira's ass. He removed his dick from her ass, and by this time Lisanna was back up already and Mira and her were begging for more of his seed. They both grabbed his shoulder and laid him on his back.

"Come on Natsu, just on more load" they both said in unison, looking at his eyes, while Mira played with the tip of his dick and Lisanna caressed his balls. When they received a nod from him, both of them placed their boobs around his shaft and started to move them up and down, licking alternatively whenever the tip appeared between their breasts.

"I'm gonna cum" Natsu said as her boobs moved up and down on his dick. At hearing his plea, both of the female mages opened their mouths waiting for the load to come out. As Lisanna gave the tip on last lick, his cum started to be expelled from his member, covering their boobs and entering their mouths. Both of the girls cleaned the others breasts and once all the cum was in their mouths they swallowed it, letting their bodies fall, Natsu staying in the middle with an arm around each waits and one of each girls hands in his chest, fingers intertwined. Soon Natsu fell asleep from exhaustion and the girls look at each other.

"Hey, Mira-nee." Lisanna called her sister "Wanna share Natsu with me?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"I would love too, sweety" Mirajane answered, and both of them, still with their fingers intertwined, lead their hands towards his dick, and leaving them there as both of them succumbed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since the three had had that crazy night. Natsu was still dating Lisanna and had no idea that his girlfriend and her older sister had agreed on sharing him. But somewhere deep down inside of him, Natsu knew he had always loved Mira like he loved Lisanna.

Of course he wasn't going to ask Lisanna if he could date Mira at the same time; that would just be weird, so for now, he would date Lisanna and watch Mirajane from afar. He had no idea luck was on his side

It was already past seven and a lot of the Guild members had already left. That day had being surprisingly calm. Of course there were still fights, caused by Natsu obviously, but most of the time the dragon slayer found himself staring at either Mirajane or Lisanna when he had nothing else to do.

Most of the times his looks went unnoticed, but when either one of the Strauss sisters caught him, they would flash him an honest small smile a few traces of pink would appear on their cheeks.

Right now the only people at the guild were Team Natsu who sat at their usual table plus Lisanna who was currently sitting on Natsu's lap with her head on his shoulder and eyes closed, enjoying the presence of her love and the pleasant sound of his voice as he talked with his team.

Besides them there was also Mirajane at the bar, cleaning the mugs Cana had used during that day, plus Wendy who was talking with the bartender.

Not before long Wendy left the Guild as well, telling something about getting dinner for her, Carla and Happy. Apparently the blue exceed had being staying a lot with the younger dragon slayer and her companion. Of course everybody knew why.

Team Natsu continued chatting about random things like previous missions and funny moments. When they were talking about what looked like to Lisanna a mission on some island called Galuna, she couldn't help yawning, not because of the story, but because she was tired and the comfortable lap she was sitting on was making her drift off to sleep.

"Getting sleepy are we?" Natsu asked with a smile on his face as he placed one hand on Lisanna's cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"Hum" was all the young take over mage could say as she dug her face on Natsu's neck trying to stay comfortable.

"I know you are comfortable but come on, it's time we get going, Lisa." Natsu said with a soothing voice, almost whispering at her ear.

"Fine" Lisanna said as she sat straight on his lap while rubbing her eyes."But first I got to talk to Mira. It will only take a second." Lisanna added as she got up and walked over to the bar to talk with her sister.

Leaning over the counter and looking directly to Mira, Lisanna gave her a sweet smile before going straight to what had brought her there.

"Hey, Mira-nee, later on can you go to Natsu's place so we can talk to him about _that_?" she asked the bartender. As soon as Mirajane heard her sister say "_that_" a smile appeared on her face.

Lisanna had asked her if she wanted to share Natsu with her the night all three of them had sex. Mira wasn't going to deny she had feelings for the fire mage, he was always cheerful, friendly, passionate and, despite what other might think, to her, he was really cute.

"Sure sweety, I was waiting for you to tell me when we would talk to Natsu, but I guess its tonight" Mira said, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Great" Lisanna said with a full smile, completely forgetting the sleepy state she had just being. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching and once she verified no one was, she leaned further and gave Mirajane a quick peck on the lips. "See you tonight Mira-nee, love you" she said as she broke the kiss and walked over to Natsu so they could leave.

Mirajane was caught off guard but she didn't mind at all. Her sister was always sweet and no matter what, she loved her too, even if deep down there was more than just sisterly love. She has always hoped either Lisanna or Natsu could feel the same way about her and after that night and this kiss, she was certain both of them loved her in the love-love manner.

Without giving it much thought, Mira continued cleaning the rest of the mugs now with an even bigger smile across her lips. Tonight was the night she would have her two loves with her.

Meanwhile Natsu and Lisanna had already said goodbye to the rest of the team as they exited the hall, Lisanna's arms wrapped around Natsu's and her head leaned against his shoulder as the couple made their way towards the house in the middle of Magnolia's forest.

Once they arrived to the dragon slayer's house, much to his delight Lisanna offered to cook them dinner before anything else. She knew he would be hungry and that also bought her time before Mira arrived.

While cooking Lisanna felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and a head rest on her shoulder. She couldn't contain her smile from the gesture Natsu was doing.

"Smells really good, Lisa" he said as he inhaled the scent of her cooking. There was no need to have enhanced senses to be able to tell her food smelled great. Lisanna answered with a giggle before guiding to his mouth a portion of the meat she had already fried. Of course Natsu didn't think twice before grabbing the meat with his mouth, receiving another giggle from her girlfriend as she thought about how childish he could be sometimes.

"You know Natsu; I have surprise for you today." Lisanna said as she continued her cooking while being hugger by the dragon slayer.

"A surprise? Really? What is it?" Natsu asked raising his head from her shoulder, now completely excited from the recent news, making Lisanna giggle once more as she already knew what kind of reaction she would get.

"Now now Natsu, you'll see later" Lisanna said with the most authority voice she could muster at the moment. Her answer only made Natsu more interested, but he decided to wait and so he placed his head back on her shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet music Lisanna was humming while cooking still in his arms.

Dinner went smoothly as they talked, laughed and recalled some of the memories of their childhood. Both Natsu and Lisanna were now sitting on the couch cuddling to each other, as the assumed the same position they were at the guild. Lisanna sitting on his lap with her head leaning on his shoulder, while this time Natsu's head was leaning against Lisanna's.

Natsu had his arms wrapped around Lisanna's waits once more, while she had one arm over his neck and the other hung low, while her hand stayed on top of one of his. The two just sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence.

What they didn't know was that the other was wishing for Mira to be there with them. So, basically, they were both wanting Mira to be there, which means, both Natsu and Lisanna loved Mira in more than just a friendly or sisterly like relationship.

Not before long the couple heard a knock on the door. All Lisanna did was let a smile slide to her face as she knew who was coming, while Natsu kept wondering who could it be at that time.

Raising up from the fire mage's lap, Lisanna made her way to the door and opened, reveling a smiling Mirajane standing outside wearing not her usual dress but instead a pair of blue shorts with a red tank top.

Seeing Mirajane at the door couldn't contain a smile from making its way to his face. He then realized Mira probably had noticed his smile, since she was now blushing a little and turning her face to the side, pretending to look like she was watching the house, but was indeed trying to hide her blush.

"Mira-nee, I'm glad you came" Lisanna said as she grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her inside, closing the door with the back of her food and leading Mirajane to the couch where Natsu was sitting.

"So Lisanna you asked Mira to come?" Natsu asked as both of the girls he loved sat on the couch, one on each side of him.

"Yup" the younger take over mage said cheerful. "Remember? I said I had a surprise." Lisanna added with a smile while trading looks with Mirajane.

"What kind of surprise?" Natsu asked turning his face to Mira then to Lisanna, really confused.

"Well you see, Natsu, when we had that lovely night" Mira said, a blush appearing not only on her face but also on both Natsu's and Lisanna's. "Me and Lisanna, while you were sleeping, kind of made a deal where we would share you." Mirajane continued, saying the last part a little slow so Natsu could take it all in.

Hearing Mirajane response Natsu froze. He was never expecting both of his loves would agree to share him, and now they were telling him they didn't mind doing it? Was life great or what?

"Natsu, what's wron…?" Mira started to say but was cut off when his lips met with hers. She was surprised at first but quickly closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling ant throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Lisanna couldn't stop smiling gazing at the scene before her. "I see you agr…" Lisanna also started saying but was also stopped when Natsu lips collided with hers. Natsu threw his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Come on Natsu, share" Mirajane said, pulling the fire mage away from her sister and pushing her lips against hers. Lisanna quickly acknowledged and threw her arms around Mira's neck, while the later placed hers around Lisanna's waist. Not before long, Lisanna was pushing her tongue against Mirajane's lips, asking for entrance, entrance that was quickly granted as both tongues got involved in a fight for dominance.

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. He had being granted permission to date both Lisanna and Mirajane and now the two were making out right in front of him. In his mind, this was the best day ever.

When the need for air was too much, Lisanna and Mirajane parted ways, staring into each other's eyes as they breathed heavily. Natsu then wrapped one arms around both Mirajane's and Lisanna's waist, gaining their attention.

"Come on, it's getting late, let's go to bed." The fire mage said, before giving a quick peck on Lisanna's lips then on Mirajane's. Natsu started getting up and pulled the sisters along with him and guided them towards the bedroom.

Once inside, both Mirajane and Lisanna were thinking the same; _'We don't have sleepwear'._

Before they could realize it, Natsu was handing them each one of his sleeping t-shirt. Both Mirajane and Lisanna put on their shirts, taking off the rest of the clothes except for the underwear.

"So you didn't even mind giving us shorts?" Mirajane asked with a teasing voice. Both she and Lisanna were only wearing pants and one of Natsu's shirts, which ended right after the undergarments.

"What for, you both look sexy just like that" Natsu said with a smile, lying on the bed, right at the center, patting the spaces next to him.

"You are unbelievable" Lisanna said as she walked over to the bed and placed herself on Natsu's right side.

"But we love you just like that" Mira added as she did the same as Lisanna but placed herself on Natsu's left side.

"I love you both too. Goodnight" Natsu said, before letting his head fall down on the pillow.

"Goodnight Natsu" Lisanna and Mirajane said in unison, each of them placing a kiss on Natsu's cheek that was on her side.

Before falling to sleep, Mirajane and Lisanna placed one hand on top of Natsu's chest and intertwined their fingers together, leading after to his crotch, letting it stay there, repeating what they had done that night that changed everything for them.


End file.
